Stain
by coxcomb
Summary: Chris has just arrived in Africa and all he has to do is get to a local village on time. However, he soon finds himself in a compromising position with someone he'd never expect to meet on a lone dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Chris/Wesker


_a/n: Firstly, a disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything mentioned within. Secondly, first time actually writing about Wesker but I've noticed a theme with Wesker fics and after you've read so many, you notice the same themes...this is really no difference. I mean, Wesker is a bad guy and you can only write him and Chris in so many ways without making them completly OOC. Thirdly, this is set right at the beginning of Resident Evil 5 where Chris is in that jeep, driving down the dirt road looking pretty badass in my opinion. Finally, enjoy!_

* * *

Chris shrugged off his extra shirt as soon as he unlocked the Jeep. The strong African sun was bearing down on him and he knew that his deodorant wouldn't be strong enough to get through this and come out smelling of roses.

He had been told to drive the 4x4 to a nearby village and meet with a special agent. The details were unclear and he didn't really care for them.

This was a new experience for him. He'd been to many places and done many missions but this was the first time he'd been somewhere so hot. The only good thing he could think of was that his tan would remain topped up and golden during his stay. He could sense his stay here would be an uneventful one.

He shoved the key into the ignition, starting the engine and immediately speeding forward down the dusty dirt trail. The trees towered over him on his right but the left hand view was a barren wasteland, littered with the corpses of various animals.

The moment he took his eyes off the road to admire the bleakness that was the African outback, a flash of black flew across his windshield. Immediately, his foot slammed onto the break and the jeep instantly stopped, spinning off the road and falling into a small ditch at the roadside.

Before even checking for injuries, he turned the engine off. Knowing his luck, he had probably damaged the undercarriage of the vehicle and the petrol tank would be leaking. He didn't want to go out in a flurry of flames and have his charred corpse pecked by a swarm of vultures.

He unbuckled the seatbelt, taking in a deep breath. Aside from the aching pain across his chest, he felt fine. After all, he had missed the trees that scattered the right side of the road and he'd been in much worse situations.

He glanced down at his wing mirror, trying to locate what he had hit but he saw nothing. For a moment, he contemplated just moving on but he knew he had to get out and check the jeep. A quick look at his watch told him he was already late.

"Hello?" He called out as he stepped out of the 4x4, slamming the door behind him. Chances are it had been a bird, as he doubted that anyone could live out here and if they did, he was certain that they didn't just walk in the centre of the road towards an oncoming vehicle.

He cautiously walked down the side of the vehicle, his hand resting on the handle of the knife hanging from his belt. His senses were alert but nothing could prepare him for what he saw as he approached the rear of the jeep.

"Hello there, Chris."

Chris drew out his weapon instantly, holding it up as he inched closer to the man leaning on the back of his car. Although his mind should have been on wanting to kill the man, he couldn't help but wonder how he was able to sport a full leather outfit and trench coat without overheating.

Then he remembered the man wasn't human.

"Wesker…" He spat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Now now," he said softly, pushing his sunglasses up. "Is that any way to greet your captain?"

"You haven't been my captain for over ten years." He paused, lowering his weapon slightly but still keeping himself alert. "I thought you were dead."

Wesker shook his head, smirking. "It's strange how a lot of people have said that to me over the years. I'm wondering when people will learn that I can't die." He chuckled, placing his hand on Chris' knife and pushing it down. "Put your weapon away, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to, I would have done so by now."

Chris scoffed, cautiously replacing his knife, his eyes constantly on Wesker. "Everyone can die. You're no exception. Now tell me what the fuck you want."

"Oh Chris, why must you always be so rude?" Wesker said with a monotonous tone. "I want to just…talk."

Chris regarded his old captain for a moment before he took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips and lit it quickly. "About what? There is nothing I have to say to you."

Wesker slid down the car, landing on the ground with a thump. He patted the ground next to him, inviting a very wary Chris to sit next to him. "Come here boy."

He watched as Chris slumped onto the ground in a careless manner. The events of the past few years had left him with a lot of time to think. Think about a lot of things, the past being one of them. He had thought about the first time he'd met Chris and he had realised something. Something that had made him actively search out the man instead of leaving it up to chance.

"I don't quite know how to say this," he started, taking his sunglasses off and placing them in his inside pocket.

Chris pulled one of his knees up and looked at Wesker. It felt like suddenly he had been warped back in time. Back to his time in S.T.A.R.S. _If only Jill was still around… _he thought as he took a drag on his cigarette, exhaling the smoke and resting his arm on his upraised knee. "I don't really have time for this," he said as he looked away.

As he placed the cigarette between his lips again, he knew Wesker's eyes were on him. He turned to face him, their eyes meeting for a moment as he lowered his cigarette.

Slowly, Wesker brought his face towards Chris' and just as he opened his mouth to let the vapour out, Wesker caught his lips in a kiss. He felt Wesker's tongue invade his mouth as the smoke left, the saliva and nicotine fusing together and scrambling his senses.

Chris felt his knee being pushed down and a sudden weight on his thighs. Fluttering his eyes open he confirmed what he had suspected; Wesker looking down on him; his trademark smirk gracing his features.

"I want you Chris. I always have." He spoke after a moment, leaning down and kissing Chris again, this time it was innocent (if such a thing could be said for anything Wesker did). Just a peck on the lips. "Ever since I first saw you when I transferred to Raccoon City. Every time you walked into that small cramped office space, I felt a certain rush. When I would see you strip off that uniform…when I'd see you lock and load."

"I-I… I'm at a loss for words." He muttered, puffing on his cigarette. So many thoughts and feelings ran through his brain but the only one that he could even make out was the overwhelming sense of arousal he had as he felt Wesker's groin press into his own.

"I know what you think of me. That I'm evil and power hungry." Wesker placed his hands on Chris's shoulders, moving forward further. "I may be both of those but I do have certain emotions." He raised his hand to his mouth, biting down on the leather on his middle finger. He slowly pulled his right glove off, spitting it to the side. "I want you Chris, and I hate being denied what I want."

Chris let out a moan as he felt Wesker push his crotch into his own. "Where did this come from? Why now?" He discarded his cigarette, placing his empty hands on Wesker's hips. He wasn't going to deny himself something he had longed for since he had first laid eyes on the man. He had never noticed Wesker looking at him in any different way all the time they had worked together. He had always held the same calm and emotionless expression. He assumed his feelings for the man would pass. He had always just regarded it as something of a teenage crush, even if had been in his twenties.

"Let us not go into details right now," Wesker mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Chris asked with a certain naivety to his voice. This was too much for him to comprehend right now. He was on his way to a new mission. He had lost his partner and his closest friends to this man. Wesker had caused everything wrong in his life but despite this, he couldn't help but want him. He thought he had rid himself of those feelings a long time ago. "I don't understand. Why now?" He murmured, repeating himself and trying to will his erection away. Maybe he was stalling for time, he didn't know.

"Come now Christopher," Wesker said, placing his hand on Chris's face, tilting his head up.

Chris stared into Wesker's eyes. They haunted him constantly but right now, he couldn't help but notice a certain softness to them. Against his own better judgement, he relaxed against the jeep behind him and closed his eyes, allowing Wesker to kiss him once again, this time allowing his own raw passion to take over.

He felt Wesker move his hips forward, their arousals making contact through the fabric of their trousers. He gasped as Wesker continued rubbing himself against him, both their cocks straining against their clothes but neither made a move to release them.

"Finally, Redfield…" Wesker panted against Chris's ear, reaching for Chris's hand and pressing it against his crotch. "I never thought you would harbour such thoughts about me." He let go of Chris's hand, placing his hands on Chris's shoulders. "Touch me."

Chris shook his head against Wesker's chest, massaging Wesker's cock through his trousers whilst trying to rub his own against his old captain. "We can't do this here. Someone could come by."

Wesker panted against Chris's ear, grunting as he forced himself harder against Chris, trying desperately to get more friction. "I really doubt anyone will come by," he mumbled. "Besides, if they do…I can always take care of them."

Chris didn't doubt that. Wesker had never hesitated in taking someone's life before.

"There could be an animal nearby…" His real reason was that he knew he wouldn't last. He wouldn't last through the foreplay and it would be over before it had begun. But the way Wesker was frantically moving against Chris, he could tell Wesker wasn't in this for the long run.

Without warning, Wesker moved back slightly, his hands instantly on Chris's belt buckle, tearing his trousers open and ripping the zip down. He reached inside his boxers, pulling Chris's erection from its confines. He grasped hard, staring Chris in the eyes. "My my, who'd have known that little Chris was packing so much…" He said slowly out as he began to stroke Chris's cock.

Chris gasped. "Wesker, I think there is a gazelle in the trees," he panted out, reaching for Wesker's trousers. He fumbled with the button, finding it difficult to open. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he had never opened another man's pants before or maybe it was because Wesker's erection was straining against the fabric or maybe it was just because it was Wesker.

He had often wondered how Wesker managed to fit into his tighter trousers and wear boxers comfortably. The answer, as he found out when the button popped open, was that he just didn't wear underwear.

He licked his dry lips, taking hold of Wesker's cock, sliding it through his hand whilst Wesker did the same to him. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He couldn't put it down to some decade long infatuation, after all, he despised Wesker after what he had done but there was no denying how good it felt touch the man.

Wesker gripped onto Chris's arms, the leather on his left hand crunching against his skin. "You have bulked up considerably since I saw you last." He caressed Chris's bicep, chuckling deeply. "You are an impressive specimen," he said as he moved his hand onto Chris's chest, running a finger downwards as he continued to slide the younger man's cock through his hand.

Chris and Wesker stared whilst they continued to touch each other, neither one of them wanting to break eye contact in case they missed something. A moan, a gasp, the slight parting of the other's lips or the fluttering of the other's eyes. Each motion and sound only spurred on the other.

Chris came first, pleasure ripping through the features of his face as he did so. He could hear Wesker's laughter as he thrust uncontrollably into his former captain's hand, riding out his orgasm fully before slumping backwards, panting heavily as Wesker continued to grind against him, forcing his own dick into Chris's hand.

Regaining his own senses, he forced himself to move his hand up and down Wesker's cock, his movement faster now, as he was only concerned with getting Wesker off. He knew he was close, he could tell. The way Wesker was constantly licking his lips, pressing his own forehead against Chris's as he panted heavily and not to mention his sporadic movements.

Chris tilted his head up, looking at Wesker for a moment before using his free arm to pull him down for a kiss. The kiss was sloppy; tongues and teeth clashing but it enough. Within moments of their lips touching, Wesker released into Chris's hand, shuddering and moaning loudly before collapsing onto him.

For a moment, they didn't care that their softening cocks were out in the open. They didn't care that they were drenched in sweat or that their hair was ruffled. For a moment, all their past conflicts had disappeared and Chris felt overwhelmed by emotion. He could feel Wesker clinging to him, still panting in his arms. It was fulfilling, to know that such a man still had basic human urges.

After what seemed like an eternity of just lying under the punishing heat of the sun, Wesker finally sat up. He looked at Chris for a moment before replacing his shades back on his face. He raised his hand leisurely, patting Chris on the head and smirking. "That's a good boy," he said with a mocking tone, getting to his feet and tucking his cock back in his pants, zipping himself back up with grace.

Chris gazed up at him, rays of light bouncing from the frames on Wesker's sunglasses blinding him. "Wesker…" He breathed out, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You're simply delicious, Chris," he slurred with a cocky tone, raising his hand to his mouth and licking it. "I hope that the next time our paths cross…things will get even more physical."

"Where are you going now? Have you got something planned?" Chris asked, roughly doing up his trousers and scrambling to his feet, brushing the dust from his clothing and trying to rub Wesker's semen off his t-shirt. "I need you to tell me!" He shouted, wiping his hand on his trousers.

Wesker sniggered, pulling up his sleeve and looking at his watch. "Why must you always ask questions? It is awfully irritating." He straightened his collar, adjusting his holster slightly. "I dislike this clingy side of you. It isn't attractive."

Chris couldn't help but frown a little. "Why are you avoiding what I'm asking? Why are you even in Africa?"

Wesker smirked. "Patience, Chris…it's a virtue that you lack. I must depart." He turned around, striding down the path towards nothingness. "Try to act surprised when you see me next. We don't want your next partner thinking we're in cahoots otherwise I may have to…" He waved his arm in the air. "…Take care of her in the same way I did Jill."

Before Chris could even formulate a sentence in his head, Wesker disappeared in a flash.

His questions remained unanswered and the only proof he had that it was real was the drying stain on his shirt. At least now he knew that his mission wouldn't be uneventful.

* * *

_I'm thinking about a sequel...Well, i've already started one but it doesn't tie in directly. I don't know, I don't sit down and write much so it may never see the light of day. Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
